octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucia
Phase 2 Phase 3 |item = Energizing Pomegranate (L) |capture = |voice = |pdef = 884|edef = 972}} ' ' is a character and boss in ''Octopath Traveler. She is the main antagonist and final boss of Cyrus's story. Profile Appearance Lucia is a woman with long, dark hair and wears a black scholar’s cloak over a purple dress. After using the blood-crystal, her body becomes hunched and disfigured, with powerful arms and a glowing heart. Personality While Lucia has always been regarded as a brilliant individual and possesses ambition for acquiring new knowledge, she is lost in self-interest. She thinks of other people as disposable, and readily forsakes her humanity when her research is threatened. Like Yvon, she does not believe in sharing knowledge for the good of others. Story 15 years prior to the events of Octopath Traveler, Lucia met Lyblac, and together they plotted to install Yvon as the headmaster of the Atlasdam Royal Academy in order to gain access to the tome From the Far Reaches of Hell. The two were able to convince Yvon to assassinate the former headmaster so that he might take his place and procure the tome. However, after Yvon was able to unlock the secrets of the tome, Lucia plotted in secret to dispose of him and continue the research herself. After becoming the new headmaster, Yvon begins to use dark magic and stealing knowledge from other places, killing those who are in the way. When Yvon reprimands Cyrus and sends on a break due to false rumors about an affair with Princess Mary, Lucia is present. Later she meets the powerful mage named Gideon. Both Lucia and Yvon ask him to use his magic to create Blood Stones. Lucia gives Gideon the plans how to make them by stealing innocent people and then starving them and draining them of blood until they die. On Cyrus's adventure, she follows the man to Stonegard, informing him of Yvon's scheme to use the tome for evil. She helps him to go to his birthplace, only to knock him out and imprison him. Before leaving Stonegard, she gives Yvon a flawed blood crystal to use against Cyrus, knowing it would render him unstable and kill him. Lucia would later appear in Duskbarrow in the Ruins of Eld, where she hoards a myriad of priceless tomes and other magical books to conduct her evil studies in secret. She is confronted by Cyrus, who deduced that she was the true mastermind behind the tome's theft and use. She boasts her schemes and attempts to sway Cyrus into joining her, claiming they both merely want knowledge and to know all the secrets of the world, but he turns her down, pointing out he wants knowledge so he can use it to help people and cure diseases and such, while Lucia wants all the knowledge in the world for herself. Flying into a rage, Lucia uses a blood crystal, taking on a similar monstrous form as Yvon did in an attempt to kill Cyrus, which fails as he defeats her and her Blood Stone destroys her. Battle Phase 1 Lucia begins the battle with 30 shields and will only be weak to melee weapons (except staves). She will take very little physical damage before being broken. *'Sweep:' Physical attack, targets entire party. *'Wallop:' Physical attack, single target. Chance to inflict unconsciousness. Phase 2 After recovering from the first break, Lucia's shields drop to 15 and her weaknesses change to only elemental damage (except dark). *'Hellfire:' Fire elemental damage to entire party. *'Shadow Slash:' Dark elemental damage, single target. Chance to inflict silence. *'Shatter Soul:' Physical attack, single target. Drains target of all SP. Phase 3 After recovering from the next break, Lucia's shields further drop to 8. Her weaknesses become only swords, axes, thunder and light. She will begin regenerating health at the end of each turn. *'Berserk Rage:' Physical attack, targets random allies up to 4 times. *'Pulverize:' Physical attack, single target. Drains target of all BP. *'Almighty Curse:' Charges for 1 turn. Reduces HP of entire party to 1. Quotes Gallery Lucia.gif|Lucia in her boss form. Luciabossconcept.jpeg|Concept art of Lucia in her boss form. Luciacheeb.png|Chibi concept art of Lucia. Etymology Trivia *Lucia is the only main story boss whose shields decrease after recovering from a successful break. **She is also the only boss who is fought before accomplishing the chapter's objectives. *Lucia has the lowest amount of HP of all the Chapter 4 bosses. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Cyrus's Path Characters